


Secret Santa

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [356]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: angrycaramel on tumblr requested: So, could you write Kayo and /or Penelope having to fix a major falling out between brothers (any of them!)?





	

I don’t know if this is _major_ , but guess who’s running the office pool this year /o\

Kayo caught Penny’s eye and rolled her eyes.

Penny had to quite agree; they were all nominally grown men, this shouldn’t cause such a problem.  She folded her arms and returned her attention to the five seated before her.  “Christmas is meant to be a time for family.” she said, speaking slowly, as if to a petulant child.  The way Gordon was pouting, the analogy was perhaps not that far off.  “So explain to me again.”

Scott at least had the grace to look sheepish.  “Well, gifts are, well… you understand, right.”

Penny had had to acquire birthday presents for all of them at one point or another.  What _did_ you get the man who could buy anything was at least a problem she understood. She nodded, urging him to get to the point.

“So we thought we’d do a secret santa kind of thing.  Put a limit on it, keep it simple.”

“An excellent solution,” she praised.  “So where is the problem, exactly?”

They all spoke at once.  

“John is impossible to buy for.”

“Gordon always gets gag gifts, I don’t want another whoopie cushions.”

“Scott does socks.  Socks!”

“They won’t pair off.”

Only Virgil was silent.  Penny cut off the rest with a wave of her hand.  “Virgil?”

Virgil wouldn’t meet her eye.  “Our mother used to suggest good gifts.”  The jostling of his brothers stilled.  “And dad suggested a secret santa, just before he…y’know.”

Scott laid a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder.  Penny massaged at the growing pain in her temples.  Behind them, Kayo was doodling something at the counter.  Penny glanced her way, trying to find inspiration.  “Okay, no presents this year.”  Alan groaned aloud.  Gordon elbowed him in the ribs.  “You’re going to give each other favours instead.”

“Favours?”

Penny nodded at Scott. “Swap chores, offer to do something nice for each other.  Favours. That way, no prank gifts, no socks, no impossible recipients.  Okay?”

Alan was looking with horror along the line of his brothers.  “For _everyone_?”

“No.”  Kayo dropped down to stand next to Penny.  In her hand was a purloined fruit bowl.  She was eating an apple held in her other hand.  “Random selection.  Pick a name, boys.”

Grumbling, they obeyed.  Penny nodded sternly.  “I want your written favours in my hands by Christmas eve.”  She knew Gordon, she was vetting his idea of a ‘treat.’  “Now get out of here.  Go.”

Like recalcitrant schoolboys, the shuffled out.  Kayo took another bite of her apple.  “What do you need?”

“Lipstick,” Penny said after a moment’s thought.  “Shade number five.  You know my brand.  Do you want whiskey or scotch?”

Kayo shrugged.  “Surprise me.”

She held out a loose fist and Penny discreetly bumped it. 


End file.
